elmclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrewmask
Shrewmask is a cream colored tom with a white underbelly, muzzle, paws and tail-tip. He has grey-blue eyes, and a dark tan stripe running down his back. He currently resides in [[ElmClan|'ElmClan']] as an Elite Warrior. Appearance Shrewmask is a large, muscular tom with cream-colored fur, a white underbelly, muzzle, paws and tail-tip. He has grey-blue eyes, and a dark tan stripe running down his spine. He has medium-length fur that becomes thicker around his neck like a mane. Scars: ' He has a V shaped nick going down his left ear, and a large nick in his right ear, along with a strange, rounded nick at the top of his right ear. He has a scar running across the bridge of his nose, and a long jagged scar going over his left shoulder. He has a thin, singular claw mark above his eye, and a long, clean scar across his flank. '''Breed: ' Maine Coone, Domestic Shorthair, Havana Brown (Mix) 'Height: ' 12 Inches 'Weight: ' 13 Pounds 'Colors: ' ["Colors" format adapted from [[User:ArkhamHood|'''ArkhamHood]].] Relations Family *'Grandfathers:' Cliffblaze(Fennecflower) *'Grandmothers:' Ryesight(Fennecflower) *'Aunts:' N/A *'Uncles:' N/A *'Father:' Grapenose *'Mother:' Fennecflower *'Sisters:' Duneslip, Pansyblaze (Fennecflower + Duneclaw), Vertex (Fennecflower + Grapenose), Doemist, Hazelswirl (Fennecflower + Eragon), Heatherspring, Cactuskit, Freckleshine (Fennecflower + Fluffcloud) *'Brothers:' Spiderfleet (Fennecflower + Grapenose), Reedstreak, Pantherheart, Gnatwing, Wombateye, Moosefur, Goosespeckle (Fennecflower + Fluffcloud) *'Nieces:' Whimbrelcurl, Chirpswirl (Pansyblaze + Sunbrook), Mudswirl (Doemist + Larkleap), Violetpaw (Pantherheart + Pepperspeck), Webpaw (Spiderfleet + Periwinkleshine) *'Nephews:' Moose (Doemist + Larkleap), Sprucepaw (Doemist + Jack), Darkkit, Aloemist (Pantherheart + Pepperspeck) *'Sons:' Lionstorm (Shrewmask + Daffodilsky), Spikeclaw (Shrewmask + Polarstar), Tigerfluff (Shrewmask + Oatstem), Bumblebee (Shrewmask + Egretmask), Seafall (Shrewmask + Velvetbee) Sunpaw, Graykit (Shrewmask + Violetstarling) *'Daughters:' Sandyshore (Shrewmask + Polarstar), Silverrose, Goldfinch, Flowerbriar, Leafdancer (Shrewmask + Oatstem) Cindertail, Mousekit, Heatherkit, Ravenkit (Shrewmask + Violetstarling) *'Granddaughters:' Polaris (Spikeclaw + Rift), Goldsnap (Lionstorm + Mustardseed), Honeyblossom (Hareblaze + Flowerbriar), Sweetkit (Lionstorm+ Venenum), Bluekit, Riverkit (Seafall + Quailheart), Rosepaw, Dunepaw (Lionstorm + Pinecone) *'Grandsons:' Blazesong (Hareblaze + Flowerbriar), Moluccan (Lionstorm+ Venenum), Adderkit (Seafall + Quailheart) Jaugarcrawl (Lionstorm + Leopardeye), Bumblekit (Bumblebee + Pollen), Harepatch (Lionstorm + Pinecone) [https://www.familyecho.com/?p=KH5L1&c=bhozt1qlju&f=294846699649751405 FULL TREE HERE (CURSED)]. Other Relations Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Clan Current Residence ElmClan *"I was born here, raised here, and I plan on dying here as well. I am loyal to ElmClan and only ElmClan, and whoever questions that can fight me." *'Status:' Well known, respected, liked by most Current Rank Personality Traits: *'Positive:' Courageous | Loyal | Charming | Humorous | Charismatic | Fun-loving *'Neutral': Rash | Predictable *'Negative': Stubborn | Stupid | Short-tempered | Stupid | Unstable | Confused Mental Status *legally dead inside Development WIP Romance *'Status': Single *'Mate': N/A *'Former Mate(s)': Oatstem, Violetstarling *'Attracted to': N/A *'Previously Attracted to': Oatstem, Orchidgaze (slightly), Lilacbloom (slightly), Violetstarling *'Attracted to Shrewmask': N/A *'Previously Attracted to Shrewmask': Daffodilsky, Russetpoppy, Sandflower, Polarstar, Oatstem, Egretmask, Velvetbee, Bayfrost, Lilacbloom, Violetstarling *'Flings': Daffodilsky, Polarwind, Egretmask, Velvetbee, Bayfrost, Violetstarling *'Sexuality': Heterosexual *'Experience': Experienced *'Offspring': Lionstorm, Spikeclaw, Sandyshore, Silverrose, Goldfinch, Flowerbriar, Leafdancer, Tigerfluff, Bumblebee, Seafall, Sunpaw, Cindertail, Graykit, Heatherkit, Mousekit, Ravenkit *'Turn Ons': Shrewmask doesn't have a preference when it comes to flings, but if he's to take a mate, he'd prefer her to be sassy, but for her to also be there for him. He likes cats smaller slender, and he tends to be more attracted to tabbies. He likes browns, yellows and reds, or cute markings, such as tabbies (since no tabby has the same stripes), calicos, tortoishells, or just a cat with speckles and spots. *'Turn Offs': Anyone bratty/rude, or someone who outright ignores him, or someone outright malicious and evil. He dislikes she-cats who are larger, whether it be height or weight wise. He absolutely cannot stand hairless cats or ice-blue eyes. He's not a fan of blue-furred cats, either. Looking For: ✓ (yes), ✘ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) *✘ Long-lasting Relationship **Shrewmask is open to a relationship, but he really has to know a cat first, and he has to be sure he's in love and wants to make a commitment. When he does make a commitment, he expects it to be for life. Currently, he isn't interested whatsoever in taking another mate. *✘ Short-term Relationship **If Shrewmask is gonna take a mate, you better believe he wants it to be long-term. *✘ Open Relationship **Flings, he doesn't care about, but when it comes to mates, he believes only he is allowed to be with his mate, nobody else. Same goes for himself, only his mate is allowed to have him while they're together, nobody else. *﻿❧﻿ Quick Fling **Shrewmask used to be completely open to flings, but as he's aging, he's realizing they aren't beneficial to anyone in the long run. *✘ Kits (out of a fling) **He likes kits, but kits out of a fling are problematic. *❧ Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship). **Since he no longer has any interest in taking a mate, he doesn't have much interest in having any more kits. History Misc. *I started roleplaying as Shrewmask sometime in December of 2018, making a year old in our time. *Shrewmask didn't know what a father was until he was about 4 moons old. *When he's happy, Shrewmask will smirk. He also smirks when he's flirting. *He usually has no idea what he's doing. *He doesn't believe the prefix "Shrew" fits him, and he despises it. *His favorite color is blue. *Despite his prefix being "shrew", he finds shrews disgusting. *He can't climb trees very well. *Shrewmask has fallen into the river and lived about 4 times. *Shrewmask is actually terrified of being abandoned, whether it be through someone leaving ElmClan for someone else, or someone dying. He just hates the thought of ever being completely alone in the world. *Shrewmask only survived falling off a cliff by hitting a few stray branches and trees on the way down that slowed and shortened his fall. Quotes "peanut quotes from the past" Shrewmask refused to allow himself to even hear his own purrs over Oatstem’s voice, taking every moment to study her pelt and re-memorize every tabby marking that made her beautiful, the way her voice flowed like a calm stream, her floral scent that reminded him of the brightly colored lilies he found on rare occasions- there was so much the tom remembered about her already, but seeing her again just sent him into some sort of joyous frenzy, to the point where he hadn’t even realized he’d been saying “I love you,” over and over again to the point where he was mixing up the letters. He wanted this to last forever, he wanted to be with her forever. All of his grief, his tears, his fears, worries, anger, it had all dissipated seemingly the moment even his father had opened his mouth, and now the horrible memories of everything that had happened before he’d arrived in StarClan were forgotten and all that was on his mind was her. Face buried in her fur, Shrewmask’s eyes began to flutter and the world around him spin as he was tugged back to the realm of the living. He pulled his head back, opening his mouth to say something, to say.. goodbye? But StarClan knew no words would come out, there was no way in hell the tom could ever utter the word “goodbye” to his beloved so shortly after having her back. His throat tightened, but instead of raging against the pull, he felt calm. He smiled softly at Oatstem, stormy blue gaze locking with hers, the memory of her soft smile, her wide green eyes and tabby pelt, shimmering and gleaming with stars forever imprinted on his brain. —im srry this isn't a quote but i cried reading it so i needed to put it here "You saw the way they looked at me. Even they don't have faith in me.I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve to be leader. I don’t deserve 9 lives. Nobody deserves to put up with me and my crappy decision making and my stupid, stupid problems.. I’m just-" —Shrewmask, preparing to get his nine lives, to Chantal "And I thought you couldn't get any more selfish. You, again, are abandoning your motherless kits, abandoning your brothers and sisters, abandoning me. You're always running from your damn problems like a coward. You act like you're oh soooo sorry about leaving when it's for your own benefit. Did you even think this through? Did you even think about any of the cats that you're LEAVING BEHIND? GET OUT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ACTING LIKE I'M OKAY WITH THE CRAP YOU PULL! GET OUT!" —Shrewmask losing it with Lionstorm Gallery |-| headshots = ~Amaryllisblossom~.png|~Amaryllisblossom~ on AJCW Blue-berry12.png|Blue-berry12 Begera.png|Begera on AJCW Azaleawolf9 Wolfstar.gif|Azaleawolf9 Wolfstar on AJCW Forestkitty.png|Forestkitty Me (2).png|Shrewmask lon pea Mangouste (1).png|Catafalque Heropontora (1).png|Heropontora on dA Warriorsroleplay.gif|Warriorsroleplay on AJCW Veradeer.png|Veradeer on AJCW and dA Me (24).png|Shrewmask lon pea |-| fullbodies = Birdog.png|Birdog on AJCW Me (9).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (7).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (3).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (1).png|Shrewmask lon pea Mangouste (2).png|Catafalque Mactheroon.png|Mactheroon Heropontora (2).png|Heropontora on dA Gucciest.png|Spellboundd Frostyowl13.png|Frostyowl13 on AJCW Fridges.png|Perchpole Fridges (1).png|Perchpole Forestkitty (1).png|Forestkitty Flamingolegs.png|Flamingolegs on AJCW Finchboi.png|Finchboi on AJCW Coinciding.png|Coinciding on AJCW Circanine.png|Circanine on AJCW Cinnibean.png|Cinnibean on AJCW Chiefseattle.png|Chiefseattle on AJCW Yellow izzard.png|yellow izzard XxWolfixX.png|XxWolfixX on AJCW Sylveonscupcake.png|SylveonsCupcake on AJCW Poisonvineivy.png|PoisonVineIvy on AJCW Papa grande.png|Papa Grande on AJCW |-| multuple chars./full pictures = me (13).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (14).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (10).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (8).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (18).png|Shrewmask lon pea |-| animations = Birbdotavi.gif|Birbdotavi on dA Me (16).gif|Shrewmask lon pea Me (15).gif|Shrewmask lon pea |-| misc = Fridges (2).png|Perchpole Pripaca.png|Pripaca on AJCW Illigur.png|Illigur on dA Shippingcart.png|Shippingcart on AJCW Reference sheet.png|Shrewmask lon pea Jasi01.png|Jasi01 on dA Me (26).png|Shrewmask lon pea Me (12.png|Shrewmask lon pea Credit to [https://animal-jam-clans.fandom.com/wiki/User:Fubsy%7C Fubsy] for format. & [[User:Forestkitty|'Forestkitty']] for infobox. Category:OC page Category:Deceased